Conventionally, in aircraft it can occur that condensation- or perspiration water flows from the interior lining into the passenger cabin. Furthermore, undesirable saturation/absorption of an insulation material of the interior lining can occur as a result of condensation- or perspiration water. It should be noted that within the context of the present invention the term “interior lining” refers to both the interior lining itself, as well as to an insulation material that extends at a distance from the exterior skin, since for example in cargo aircraft it is not mandatory to provide the interior of the fuselage tube with a lining in the actual sense.